Wide Eyed
by Wizard'sBlade
Summary: Harry and Ginny arrive at the Burrow after the war with some interesting news. This is how the Weasley brothers and parents react. Please Review!


**This is not a one shot, nor is it a two shot. It is a full out story that will be updated shortly. The chaos begins in the next chapter, so read on and enjoy! **

Sunday brunch at the Weasleys was never anything to scoff about, especially after the war when the family was just thankful to be together. This Sunday both Harry and Ginny were driving along on Harry's motorcycle to pick up Teddy on their way to brunch both uneasy.

They had been dating for years, since Ginny was fifteen and he sixteen, they had a short break up over the time Harry collected horcruxes and during this time it was agreed they were meant to be.

Skip ahead four years and you'll be back to the present, Teddy jumping onto the side buggy of the motorcycle that Harry had arrived at the Dursleys all those years ago. "Hi, Harry!" the metamorphagus exclaimed. "Hi Auntie Ginny," he addressed them excitedly. "Are we going to brunch? Hmm? Hmm? Hmm?"

"Calm down Teddy, we'll be there soon, say goodbye to Grandma," Harry instructed gently. His godson complied hastily, waved the old woman goodbye and soon they were speeding out of the drive way and into the old country roads.

"What's the matter Auntie Ginny? You look worried," Teddy observed, buckling his helmet on tightly.

"Nothing at all, why Teddy?"

"Oh. Nothing I guess," and the rest of the trip passed in silence.

Harry knocked on the door to the old bungalow, followed closely by his godson. "Just a second!" they heard Mrs. Weasley bellow.

"She's going to notice," Ginny whispered nervously, pulling a strand of her fire red hair out of her eyes and smoothing down her billowy blue blouse.

"It'll be fine love, calm down." Harry replied gently, entwining her fingers with his and bringing them up to be kissed by his mouth.

"My brothers are going to kill you," Ginny muttered.

Teddy was to busy slamming his fist against the door to hear the conversation, let alone to comprehend what it meant. "I know love," Harry assured her.

"Have you created a new name yet? Applied security measures to the flat?" Ginny asked straight-faced.

"I have actually, the security part, not the name," Harry blushed. "You never can be to careful nowadays."

"You're just as worried as I am!" Ginny accused with realization.

Just then Mrs. Weasley swung open the front doors, "Oh, come in, come in, dears. Let's not waste time out in the blazing heat."

Teddy ran past her into the house, shouting his cousin's name loudly. "Hello mum," Ginny addressed her mother unmovingly, sticking close to Harry's side.

"Is that all I get, Ginevera Molly Weasley?" the woman replied heartily.

"She's not well Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure she'll feel better soon," Harry informed her.

"Hello, Harry dear! Please call me mum, I really don't know how many times I've told you," she lead them into the house, closing the door behind them. "What are you sick with dear? Is it that dratted flu? Four members of your father's work are out with it…" she continued to ramble on as they entered the living room where the whole family was compressed into.

Each time they asked for a hug and each time Harry informed them of his girlfriend's fake medical condition and they would back away. "More like 'I don't want to give up my boyfriend' phobia," George commented, earning him an elbow to the ribs from both members of the pair. Soon everyone was chatting and Mrs. Weasley was passing around pasties.

"Where's Ron?" Harry asked. "And Hermione?"

"They postponed their vacation in Switzerland, you know I really do think he may be proposing this time round mate," Bill informed him, sliding his arm around his pregnant wife's shoulders.

"Might be," Harry said rather quietly, avoiding everyone's gaze. He glanced over at Ginny and caught her eye. They both inclined their head and Ginny coughed meaningfully, causing the whole room to go silent.

"Harry and I have an announcement," she informed them, clasping his hand tightly in her own. There was another long period of silence as Ginny took a deep breath, bringing there hands up to reveal a large ring on his fourth finger. "We're engaged," she whispered embarrassedly.

Mrs. Weasley and Fleur squealed, then a more familiar laugh erupted from the room and the group swung around to find Hermione and Ron arm and arm walking through the door, Ron shocked and Hermione ecstatic. "Oh, Ginny that's wonderful!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "Who would have ever thought!"

"Us," all the Weasley brothers replied.

"That's not all," Ginny interrupted, shifting slightly, cutting off hr mother.

"It isn't?" Ron squeaked, looking terrified.

Ginny tried to regain her voice but it wasn't co-operating, Harry didn't want to speak, but forced himself too. "Mrs. Weasley, would you like another grandson?" he asked, reminding himself that Teddy was viewed as such.

"Of course I would but…" her eyes suddenly grew wide, eyes snapping to Ginny's stomach where a bulge had began to appear. "You're…you're pregnant?" she stuttered.

The Weasley brothers were glaring at him, and Harry couldn't help but whisper to his fiancée, "That name change still on hold?"

**How did you like it? More to come obviously. Give me suggestions on what the Weasley brothers do to Harry and punishment or Mr. and Mrs. Weasley for that matter. I will accept some suggestions, but note that I already have many of my own. Thanx ******


End file.
